How did this happen?
by SomethingIWouldSay
Summary: She had never been happier to see Esteban in her life. a Maddie & Esteban oneshot


"I will ask you politely to get your hands of my ass" the guy didn't even seem to hear what she had said.

"I said get your hands of my ass" and she pushed away his hands.

The guy looked startled but that look was soon replaced by anger. And he pulled her of the dance floor in the ballroom of the Tipton out into the lobby where no one was at the moment.

He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly on the lips, as he was trying to get access to her mouth she did the only thing that came to mind she gave him access and bit his tongue and tried to push him away but he was stronger than her and held her put

**MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME**

In the ballroom Esteban desperately searched for Maddie but couldn't find her. He ran into Carey. The woman who was like a mother to Maddie and the only one in the hotel that knew about Esteban and Maddies relationship.

"Have you seen Maddie?" he asked through his south American accent.

"Last I saw her she was headed to the lobby"

Esteban quickly made his way trough the mass of his co-workers and their spouses out to the lobby where he saw something that that hadn't even occurred in his worst nightmares.

**MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME**

"Please get of me" Maddie begged as she tried to push the guy away.

She closed her eyes as she felt the guy's cold hands moving all over her body. He had just gotten the zipper of her dress down and was about to pull it of when he just disappeared.

She opened her eyes to see Esteban punching the guy in the face breaking the guy's nose. She had never been happier to see Esteban in her life. They kept fighting until the guy passed out from pain and exhaustion.

That's when he turned to Maddie, she had tears streaming down her face. He took three long strides and enveloped her in his arms as she cried into his chest.

"It's okay, your alright" he said as he stroked her hair and held her tight.

Just then Cody came into the lobby and saw them, he rushed back into the ballroom and got his mother and Zack.

Carey ran over to Maddie and Esteban carefully handed her over to Carey but before Esteban could walk away she grabbed his hand.

"I'm just going to see if he's still alive" he said as Maddie reluctantly let go of his hand.

He knelt down next to the guy and checked his pulse, the jerk was still very much alive.

He went back into the ballroom to get Mr.Moseby to come and take care of the situation with the passed out man lying on the lobby floor.

**MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME**

After an hour spent in the hotel lobby talking to the police about what had happened Maddie was allowed to go home.

"Time to go home and face the music" Maddie said bitterly as she stood up from the lobby couch.

"Why don't you stay with us for the night? You can take the pull out bed and I'll sleep with the boys in their room" Carey said standing up as well.

"If you don't mind?" Maddie said unsure of herself.

"We don't mind at all sweet thang, do we Cody?" Zack said nudging his brother.

"No we don't mind" Cody said startled. He was about to fall asleep when Zack nudged him.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Esteban said kissing Maddie on the head and turned to walk away.

"Don't go!" Maddie cried. Esteban turned back around and said.

"I have to go home, I have work tomorrow"

Carey who saw the tears building in Maddies eyes quickly said.

"You can stay to, but don't do anything inappropriate" with that said they all headed up to the suite.

Maddie borrowed one of Carey's pyjamas, they were a bit too big but they were at least warm and comfortable, more comfortable that the dress she had been wearing.

Esteban on the other hand slept in his dress pants and undershirt.

**MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME**

The next morning woke up feeling the sun on his face and the smell of pancakes filling his nose.

He felt Maddie move beside him. He couldn't help but admire her peaceful face as she slept. He loved her and he couldn't wait until they got married. For the last couple of weeks he had been looking at different engagement rings but none of the rings he had seen was good enough for Maddie she deserved the best. But yesterday before the ball he had found the perfect ring, it was expensive but he had been saving money for a ring and he had just enough to pay for it. He had planned to 'pop the question' to her during the ball but then that 'situation' had occurred and it wasn't the right time to ask her. But he knew he was going to do it soon.

"Hi" she said groggily as she turned in his arms to face her.

"Good morning" he said as he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Hey there are children in the room' Carey said looking at them with a smile 'now come and have some breakfast"

"_Cody_ made pancakes so you know they're good' Zack said before receiving a death glare from his mom 'I mean he _is_ chef Paolo's little protégé" he said with a fake accent.

**MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME**

"Maddie I have something I want to ask you" Esteban said as he and Maddie sat down on a bench in the park across the street from the Tipton Hotel.

"I mean this from the heart of my bo-, I mean the bottom of my heart' he remembered what Zack had said a few years ago _it's from the bottom of my heart _'I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you' he got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it revealing the beautiful diamond ring 'Maddie, will you marry me"

Maddie flung herself at him and kissed him through her happy tears.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you" She answered him as he tread the ring on her finger and kissed her with more passion then ever before.


End file.
